Monsters Lurking
by Dinokitty
Summary: A short oneshot about the criminal Allen Jones and the unfortunate murder of Alfred Kirland and Ludwig Beilschmidt.


"Be careful alright Al? You heard about that criminal Andrew Jones," a young man said frowning from where he was standing in the doorway of their townhouse. The young man was one Mathieu Williams, best friend and older brother of one Alfred Kirkland. Mathieu had been sick for the last few weeks and his boyfriend had been begging him to visit for the last few weeks. Alfred in his all-encompassing wisdom volunteered, with an 'I volunteer as tribute', to bring his boyfriend a gift because he couldn't come.

"I'll be fine Mattie," Alfred assured his brother sending him a cheeky smile trying to calm his worrying brother. In his hand he clutched a basket filled with bottles of maple syrup and what looked like jar of Mathieu's homemade pancake mix. "It's not snowing that badly. Besides shouldn't Gilbert be sending you things? You're the one who's sick."

He was right, but Mathieu wasn't going to admit he was a little disappointed that Gilbert hadn't made an appearance. The older blonde also knew that no one would dare to venture out in the winter storm, no one but his crazy brother. "You're the only one crazy enough to go wondering out in this kinda storm. Are you sure you're going to be able to find your way to his house?"

"Stop worrying dude," Alfred said bundling himself even more in his thick parka like jacket. "Gil and Luddy will let me stay over if it gets too bad anyways." He smirked before waving walking a little after into the snow and wind. "See ya later. I'll be back ok?"

"If you say so," Alfred ignored the look of doubt in his eyes before walking father out the white out almost blocking his vision completely. Quickly he was out of sight and walking down the road. The Beilschmidt wasn't that far away from where they lived. Only over the hill and through the woods. Not that far at all. Whistling to himself Alfred blocked the wind from his face with the thick pink scarf and trudged through the snow ever so slowly.

With the winds whipping the white flakes into his face Alfred didn't see the body coming towards him. Slamming into something solid Alfred let out a curse, "God damn it!" landing on his ass he stared up looking for what he had run into. "What the…" Standing in front of him with a surprised face was none other than Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother.

"Alfred?" Ludwig asked staring down at him before kneeling down and helping him gather the spilt bottles. "I'm sorry Al, I couldn't see you in this stormy weather." Holding a hand out for the younger blonde Ludwig helped him up. Brushing snow of himself and out of his hair Alfred avoided the German's eyes blushing. He had always had a soft spot for the older man, they had hung out for a long while before Alfred had even begun to admit he liked him.

Alfred had been fond of Ludwig even before they had begun hanging out and now that they had he found himself growing more and more fond. Over the few years they had known each other he had developed a 'slight' crush. "Uh, hey Ludwig… What are you doing out here? This storm was absolutely terrible."

"Yea, mein bruder sent me out actually," Ludwig said wryly showing Alfred a plastic shopping bag. "He claims he got sick from missing Mathieu for so long, it's actually because he kept going to your house without a jacket but whatever he says." Alfred let out a little laugh, of course Gilbert would do that. The man was so love struck that nothing could stop him, or at least he claims.

"I can imagine," at these words Alfred paused for a moment thinking over his next words. "If you're going home anyways do you mind accompanying me?" He looked away a blush heating his cheeks. He didn't want to admit anything like weakness to the ever strong and stoic blonde standing in front of him but the thought of the serial murderer catching him out in this weather and killing him wasn't too bad, what was terrifying was the thought of being killed and never found for days until the snow all melted revealing his mutated body. "I don't really, I just there, I…"

Ludwig simply stared at Alfred who was blushing furiously as he tried to speak clearly, "Alfred calm down. Are you asking me to walk you to my house?" A nod. "Oh, okay," he shrugged not bother with the idea. "You didn't have to get so worked up about it, you're worried about Jones right? I've heard of him, he likes guys like you right?"

"Uh, yeah," Alfred said rubbing the back of his neck with was still cold from the wind. "Thanks." He quirked an eyebrow at the offered arm before rolling his eyes and taking it. Together they walked through the woods unaware of the figure a few yards behind them hiding the in the blowing snow.

The figure crept behind them far enough that he wouldn't be detected but close enough he wouldn't lose the pair in front of him, specifically the pretty delicate blonde with a cowlick much like his own darker one. A smile spread across his face as he fingered the gun tucked in his pocket, only a few more yards and they'd be out of the lamp light. There was no such thing as too careful what with his face plastered over every news station. Pulling his scarf higher on his face the criminal Andrew Jones continued to follow the pair of blondes in front of him.

Walking forward Alfred clutched Ludwig's arm, ignoring the German's look, the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. Whenever he glanced back there was no on there but the feeling never went away. "Ludwig, there's someone behind us. I swear I felt someone's eyes on us" His grip tightened even more as he glanced back again this time glimpsing a red in the swirling white. "I'm not kidding, there's something following us." Urgency crept into his voice now.

Ludwig looked back on his own not seeing anything, "Alfred I don't see anything. Are you sure you're not catching whatever it is Mathieu has?" Pulling off a glove the pale blonde but a hand to his friend's forehead, feeling for his temperature. "You don't feel too terribly warm but I can't exactly tell how warm you are but you certainly feel too warm for my tastes. We should hurry." At this Alfred sent him a glare that looked a bit more like a pout than he was willing to admit and swatted the offending hand away. Pulling his glove back on Ludwig rolled his eyes at Alfred's antics now ignoring the way the blue eyes almost caused a smile to form on his face.

"Fine, don't believe me but I swear if we get attacked I am going to kill you," Alfred muttered just loud enough for his companion to hear him. They had been walking for a while now and were nearing the Beilschmidt house hold, the man following them was growing closer as well. Only a yard away and neither had bother to look back again, the grin on his face only stretching obscenely wide on his pale face. "We're almost there right? I can barely feel my fingers." Alfred grumbled sticking one of his hands in his arm pit not letting go of Ludwig's arm but still trying to keep his hands warm.

Walking closer Jones pulled the bandana he used to cover his face before cocking his gun the silencer working as expected as it only letting out a slight sound as he fired shooting the taller man in the shoulder, he liked to play with his food before he tossed them away. A cry was his response as he sprinted over to them covering the younger blonde's mouth with a cloth soaked in chloroform. Swinging the surprisingly light body over his shoulder Jones kicked the man he had shot in the stomach wondering if he had miss judged his shot and killed him by accident, "You still alive?"

Hearing a moan in reply Jones rolled his eyes before grabbing the man's arm, dragging him off and into an ally of one of the nearby buildings. Glancing at the two blondes in his arms Jones let out a curse realizing they were too heavy together for him to carry to his car a block away. Dropping cuter blonde on the ground the brunette hauled the bleeding body over his shoulder before walking the long haul to his car. Mumbling under his breath Jones dropped the body in the back seat making sure to bind the arms behind his back only now noticing how much trouble the stern looking blonde could give him should he wake up.

Walking back Andrew glared at his victim who was already showing signed of waking up, "Damn you're resilient if you're already waking up." Kicking him in the side Jones threw him over his shoulder before carrying him to the car as well. Tossing him into the passenger seat the brunette grabbed a roll of duct tape from the glove department before taping over the cute blonde's mouth and taping his arms together as well. Climbing into the driver's seat Jones began driving through the snow trying his best not to hit anything.

The snowing was blowing though, and the criminal couldn't see anything in the white out. Brown eyes couldn't see the bridge that had collapsed from the weight of the snow. He didn't see the way the concrete broke off and into the raging water. He heard the warning noise but ignored them. A mistake he could never make up for. A small silver Honda fell into the river Thames bringing a criminal and his two almost victim. No one noticed until after spring came and the silver casket came to the surfaced revealing three disturbingly preserved bodies.


End file.
